1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to luggage carts and, more particularly, to a telescopic handle for luggage carts.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, luggage carts employ telescopic handles in view of variability and convenience. The telescopic handles are in an extended position when the luggage carts are in operation for carrying luggage. The telescopic handles are converted to a retracted position when the luggage carts are not in operation. With the telescopic handles retained in retracted position, the dimensions of the luggage carts are reduced. It is relatively convenient to carry/store luggage carts with reduced dimensions. The telescopic handles can be converted to a position between the extended position and the retracted position so that they have proper lengths matching various heights of users.
Telescopic handles for luggage carts each have several tubes, e.g., three tubes including a first tube slidably received in a second tube slidably received in a third tube. Conventionally, the first tube has a first end attached to a grip and a second end formed with a hole. The second tube has a first end formed with a first hole and a second end formed with a second hole. The third tube has a first end formed with a first hole. A first elastic strip formed with a boss is attached in the first tube near the second end of the same so that the boss formed thereon is aligned to the hole formed through the same. A second elastic strip formed with a boss is attached in the second tube near the second end of the same so that the boss formed thereon is aligned to the second hole formed through the same. A lever formed with a protrusion is mounted on the third tube near the first end of the same so that the protrusion is aligned to the hole formed through the third tube.
The first tube is retained in position with respect to the second tube when the boss is inserted through the hole formed through the first tube and received in the first hole formed through the second tube. The second tube is retained in position with respect to the third tube when the boss is inserted through the second hole formed through the second tube and received in the hole formed through the third tube. The second tube is slidable in the third tube when the boss is pressed out of the hole formed through the third tube by pressing the lever. The second tube is insertable in the third tube so that the protrusion formed on the lever pushes the boss formed on the first elastic strip out of the first hole formed through the second tube. Thus, the first tube is slidable in the second tube.
Sometimes, it is desired to adjust the length of the above-mentioned telescopic handle when the luggage cart is in operation. In this case, users have to bend their bodies so that their hands can reach the lever formed on the third tube of the above-mentioned telescopic handle. However, elderly users may not easily bend down and may get hurt by doing so. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.